undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Underswap
---- Adopted by Community |date = October 21, 2015 |website = Tumblr Google Docs (Gen.) Google Docs (Char.) |type = Switch-Up |tone = Comedic |setting = Noble Bright |medium = All |creator = p0pcornpr1nce |artist = p0pcornpr1nce |status = Ongoing |writer = Demi |composer = AU community |spriter = AU community}} 'Underswap '(also known as Canonswap) is an AU where all of the characters' roles are swapped, as well as their personalities, though some quirks tend to stick in places, or are modified. Sans is the excitable, confident, extremely optimistic human hunter, while Papyrus is the laid back, protective bro following Chara (who is swapped with Frisk). The plot of Underswap revolves around each character from the Undertale universe being swapped with other characters, such as Sans' and Papyrus’ personalities being swapped (although they keep the same names, so what we consider Sans to be as a character is now how Papyrus is, for example). All of the songs are remixed to swapped characters as well. Character Changes These are the character changes of the canon Underswap like it was originally intended to be: * Sans is swapped with Papyrus. * Frisk is swapped with Chara. * Toriel is swapped with Asgore. * Alphys is swapped with Undyne. * Mettaton is swapped with Napstablook. * Flowey is swapped with Temmie. Friendliness Pellets and Tem Flakes are also swapped. * Asriel is swapped with Monster Kid. * Grillby is swapped with Muffet. * Mad Dummy is swapped with the Ruins Dummy. * Burgerpants is swapped with Nice Cream Guy. * Bratty and Catty are swapped with RG 01 and 02. * Onionsan is swapped with the bird that carries you over a disproportionately small gap. * Aaron is swapped with Shyren. * W. D. Gaster is swapped with the River Person. * Heats Flamesman is possibly swapped with Muffet's pet, though it's not certain if it was meant seriously or as a joke. Chara The protagonist of the AU, and the 8th fallen human. They wear a white shirt with a black stripe, as shown in the Flowey Village artwork. Temmie A stuffed animal with Monster Kid's dust Undyne experimented on, who has a "Kill or be killed" mentality. Asgore As former king of the underground, he turned his back on his wife to flee to the ruins where he welcomes fallen humans with open arms, caring and trustworthy. He offers you a nice cup of tea instead of a pie. Mettablook A small shy ghost in the outskirts of waterfall, dreams about being a TV star someday. Writes romance stories, and would love to share their collection of them with you. He's not pink, a misunderstanding created by the original image's pink-ish color. His name is also not Hapstablook, like many people seem to think. Sans Excitable and loving, training to become a royal guard with Alphys. However, as Sans and Papyrus keep their original stats, his low stats prevent him from being accepted. He enjoys making taco’s for his friends. His signature laugh is “MWEH HEH HEH”, he says "WOWZERS", and calls himself supreme and magnificent. Papyrus A laid back jokester who is into practical jokes, though shares a wide variety of other ones with Asgore. Enjoys honey as his favourite condiment and sells corn dogs as a side job. KR still is Sans' thing, and instead he has smarter and stronger attacks, though he is the one who is aware of resets and bleeds after his genocide battle. He wears hoodies with indirect posts on them. He apparently smokes cigarrettes (NOT weed), even though he has no lips. Muffet Has a maid cafe in Snowdin town, confident and maybe a little smug. She sells croissants, tea and donuts, uses roller-skates to serve them to people. Burgerpants Nice and friendly, sells burgers at his portable burger stand. The wrappers have a handwritten compliment on them. Alphys Captain of the royal guard, fierce and unforgiving. Still enjoys her anime and helps Sans with his cooking every now and then. Instead of spear bullets she uses rotating axes. During the genocide route, she turns into "Alpha Alphys". She thinks anime is real. Ruins Dummy Ruins Dummy fights Chara out of boredom instead of anger. Floweys Wacky Flowers living in a hidden village. Undyne Royal scientist, reserved and goofy, made Napstaton’s body for him. Enjoys watching anime/cartoons with Alphys. She thinks Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is better than the original, though mostly watches giant robot anime. Just like Alphys in Undertale, she knows that anime is not real. Napstaton The most famous radio DJ of the underground, charismatic and masculine (and frankly kind of a douche). Calls people “bro" and "broski” instead of darling. He likes his arms just like Mettaton likes his legs, and has retractable turntables. He uses rhythm based attacks. His name is not Napstabot, like many people seem to think. Grillby Protector of flames in all the underground. He sells fire based food to raise money for the flames in the Ruins. He's wacky and demanding. Nice Cream Guy Cynical and shabby, wanted to be a DJ but came to work in the fast food corner of the NTT hotel. He hates his boss. Toriel Queen of the underground, ruthless and persistent. She can’t forgive herself for the lives she took from innocent children. She's more ruthless and emotionless than Undertale Asgore, and uses a scepter as weapon. She offers pie instead of tea. Monster Kid Asgore's and Toriel's adopted son, who died on the surface when trying to free monsterkind. Frisk Frisk was the first fallen human, who poisoned themself and died to free the monsters. Fandom mistakes A list of things the fandom got completely wrong that should be avoided at all costs when doing anything related to Underswap: * Sans is not a small child, he's still an adult. ** Sans does not wear a bow either, nor is his scarf light blue. * The name Blueberry is not mentioned anywhere. * Sans does not hate puns. * Sans is not a yandere. * Papyrus doesn't hate Frisk. * Papyrus does not smoke weed. A few things that are more forgivable but should be watched out for when trying to follow canon: * Napstablook's and Mettaton's canon names are Napstaton and Mettablook, not Napstabot and Hapstablook/Mettacrit. * Napstaton's screen doesn't use blue. * Mettablook is not pink. * Hapstabot is not canon. * Passive Megalovania is not a canon thing. * Papyrus doesn't use orange attacks. * Papyrus' condiment of choice isn't mayo. Sub AUs/Take AUs A list of AUs of Underswap and AUs inspired by Underswap. Many of them are going to have similar elements like different personalites and at times different roles. Take AUs * TS!Underswap * Unirevision * Underswap:MH * Underswap: Super Sigma * Polterswap * Pongyswap * Shwapped * Patswap * Underswap: Integrity * Switchtale: Flower Masquerade * ✦ Underswap ✦ * Fanonswap Combinations * Swapfell * Fellswap * Storyswap * Swapspin * Outerswap * Horrorswap * Underswap: Rusted * Mirrored Inversion * Alterswap * Quantumswap Gallery Whiteswap.png|Unshaded and more accurately colored art Trivia * At first, Papyrus was going to drink mayonnaise instead of Ketchup, but they thought honey would fit Muffet’s better. * The original idea of Underswap was never a full personality swap, though Frisk/Chara, Flowey/Temmie and Burgerpants/Nice Cream Guy do fully swap personalities. * It's stated Muffet’s is overpriced instead of Grillby’s selling points, but later on it's stated Grillby's is the overprized one. * Papyrus and Sans swap their use of upper and lower case, but not their fonts, obviously. * Originally, Undyne was supposed to love cartoons instead of anime, though it was later changed. * Originally, B&C where supposed to just swap clothes, but it was scrapped due to not making sense. * It is officially stated Jerry will never swap. * There are 3 non-canon swaps that are commonly used in Underswap takes, these being Flowey - Echo Flower, Asriel - Chara, and Gaster with himself, but with a more optimistic and cheerful demeanor. * In a joke twitter post, Popcornpr1nce claimed that Hatsune Miku had become the new owner of Underswap.https://twitter.com/popcornpr1nce/status/1152347819925225472 References Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Comedic Category:Noble Bright Category:Animation Category:Comic Category:Games Category:Written story Category:Community Shared